Frío de Julio
by kattie88
Summary: Derribarse duele. Duele como estas semanas, semanas que son sólo recuerdos, recuerdos de tú y yo juntos. One-shot Trunks&Pan.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **FRÍO DE JULIO**

* * *

 _Derribarse duele. Duele como estas semanas, semanas que son sólo recuerdos, recuerdos de tú y yo juntos._

* * *

Ella se despertó pensando en él. Se sintió inquieta, se revolvió entre las sábanas y se notó triste, con las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas en sueños. Meses sin saber de él, meses sin sentir nada, lo creía olvidado.

El insomnio volvía con él, con sus recuerdos, con sus besos con sabor a despedida, y también sin él, con el vacío de las caricias y las palabras ausentes antes de dormir. Los recuerdos llegaron sin previo aviso, y eso atormentó su calma. Recordó los últimos meses, esos en que solían hacer el amor todos los días, a todas horas y en todos los lugares, tratando de calmar esa ansia llena de tristeza, tratando de impregnar algo de él en ella y algo de ella en él. Sonreían al terminar, susurraban palabras cargadas de amor, suspiraban antes de dormir, se juraban amor eterno entre sueños. Ella se recostaba sobre su pecho y escuchaba su palpitar antes de caer rendida. A veces se despertaba asombrada, cuando lo sorprendía observándola incansablemente, cuando la despertaba en medio de la noche con sugerentes caricias, cuando la incitaba suavemente por las mañanas con besos en los hombros. A veces era él el sorprendido, cuando al abrir los ojos la encontraba a ella memorizando su rostro, contando sus lunares, apreciando sus imperfecciones.

—Te amo —le dijo aquella vez. Excedida de tanta pasión, sobrepasada de tanto sentir. Las palabras habían resbalado, escapado de su boca como el agua escurridiza entre los dedos. Se sonrojó, se escondió en la curvatura de su cuello y susurró que lo olvidara.

Él jamás podría.

Sonrió enternecido por sus acciones. «Tan niña», solía decir. Esa vez, no lo hizo. La abrazó, sintió su piel desnuda bajo las sábanas, se aferró a ella como demasiadas veces lo habían hecho, mas ninguna como aquella: jamás había sido tan clara, jamás había expresado ese sentir, al menos, no con palabras.

Besó su frente, sonrió una vez más— Ya lo sabía —susurró en respuesta, demostrando su humor característico.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa— Tonto.

Y cuando esperaba otra de sus respuestas irónicas, la certeza llegó embargando todos sus sentidos— Yo también te amo.

Aquella noche comprendió que difícilmente lograría olvidarlo, que posiblemente nunca sentiría un amor así por alguien más. Sabía cuánto le costaba amar, lograrse entregar así. Y él también lo sabía, quizá mejor que nadie.

Se desmoronó. Comprendía lo que sucedía con ella. Ese mismo sentimiento había regresado, la angustia y la tristeza estaban de vuelta. Quizá nunca se había ido, quizá seguía latente, escondido, en alguna parte de su ser. Dormido para dejar de sufrir por algunos meses. Oculto para lograr descansar.

Se preguntó por qué ahora, por qué los recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarla, por qué no lograba separarse de él. Y miró sus manos. Una, la izquierda. Y aquel símbolo de a dos, el deseo de amor eterno. En el dedo anular brillaba la plata, el lazo que no quería cortar, no aún. Porque ella se negaba a olvidarlo, porque él no lograba hacerse a un lado.

Los recuerdos se estaban volviendo tortura.

Sabía que eso sucedería, los golpes de nostalgia eran algo seguro. Iban y volvían, esta vez habían demorado más en llegar. Y los recuerdos eran tantos, que el sufrimiento se hacía eterno, como el amor que alguna vez se juraron.

Nunca fueron consientes en qué momento se volvieron imprescindibles para el otro. La llegada fue tan repentina, la amistad tan pasajera, la atracción tan grande y el amor tan fuerte, que jamás se dieron cuenta que aquella vez que se vieron, aquel reencuentro, sus vidas cambiaron para siempre. De pronto se vieron compartiendo una vida, sueños, planes a futuro, hijos de por medio, una familia. Y todo quedó en nada.

Todo había partido esa noche, esa casualidad de la vida, de encontrarse justamente en aquel lugar, en ese bar en el centro de la ciudad, a esas altas horas de la madrugada, cuando ella era una joven adulta y no una quinceañera a quien no podía siquiera intentar desear, y él un hombre solo, aburrido de la cotidianeidad. Sus miradas se cruzaron, sonriendo ampliamente sorprendidos por aquella eventualidad mágica que la vida les otorgaba una vez más, y en apenas unos días, al sexto, se vio bajo él, mientras le hacía el amor en medio del frío, en pleno invierno de julio. Pensaban que era lujuria, ¿habrá sido? Quizá el deseo fue el gatillo, pero poco tiempo después dudaban que sólo fuera eso, lo que ambos sintieron, desde el inicio, era solamente amor.

Aquellos pensamientos no hicieron más que llenar su rostro de lágrimas, recordar tan claramente su primera noche juntos, no era más que melancolía. Recordó la vergüenza de ese primer encuentro, las luces apagadas, las respiraciones entrecortadas, el primer roce de sus cuerpos, y la mirada intensa al convertirse en uno. Él era diferente, siempre lo había sabido y siempre lo sabría. Al fundirse en el otro, creyeron encontrar la calma, se convirtieron en cómplices, el más perfecto crimen comenzaba a ejecutarse.

Al final, cuando llegó la despedida, ella se arrepintió. Se lamentó llegar a ese instante, se lamentó conocerlo, se lamentó quererlo, pero sobre todo se lamentó amarlo. No fue fácil decir adiós, no cuando ya has perdido parte importante, cuando una mitad de tu corazón se fue para no volver jamás. Ella sentía lo mismo, sentía a la otra mitad quebrajarse una vez más y el dolor era insoportable.

Quizá se juró nunca más volver a amar, al menos, no con la misma intensidad.

Cuando consiguió despertar de aquella entrañable tortura, congelada con los nuevos fríos de julio, caminó y buscó aquel bolso. Reunió todo el coraje posible, intentando no llorar, aunque vano, y con el pecho apretado, cogió aquella prenda, la vistió, aspiró el nulo aroma de él y volvió a la cama.

No había manera de quitar los recuerdos, de apartar aquel amor. Aún no estaba preparada, quizá nunca querría estarlo.

* * *

 _Caer duele. Hundirse en la soledad, duele aún más, pero cuando llegas al fondo, sabes que no tienes más opción —sana— que volver a empezar, no de cero, sólo de volver a comenzar._

* * *

Nota autora:

Para _**él**_.

* * *

 _Kattie.-_

 _09 febrero de 2016_


End file.
